Layla Li
Summary Story Layla Li was quite a popular circus performer. She specialized in entertaining the crowd with motorcycle tricks and stunts whether it be riding on a tightrope, or circling around in a gigantic metallic ball-shaped cage. However, on a midnight ride, she was struck and knocked unconscious by a drunk driver on another motorcycle. Her body ended up flying over the handlebars and down a hill into a nearby lake where she then drowned. When she arrived to the Underworld, she came across the Grim Reaper who began to tell her about her death and what had happened. Apparently, it was no drunk drive that had hit her. It was a member from a mischievous gang of escaped souls called the Ghost Hogs. Sensing potential in her biking skills as well, the Reaper made a deal with Layla. The Reaper said that if she could catch all the members of the gang and return them to the Underworld, he'd return her soul to her body so she wouldn't have to live in the Underworld. The Reaper put her soul into a weapon that could possess and defend her lifeless body, allowing her to use it once more. This weapon is called a soul shield. With it she could perform several incredible feats of defense and strength in order to catch the members of the gang. Her heart does not beat, her brain doesn't work. All of her bodies actions are performed on command from her soul in the shield and will remain that way until she holds up her end of the deal. Thanks to her soul powering everything in her body, she does not need to sleep, eat, or drink. Personality Seeing as how she used to be a circus performer, Layla isn't very shy. She's quite social and does anything she can to entertain a crowd. She sometimes even uses her talents to draw out members of the Ghost Hogs. If it's for something harmless, she doesn't mind being a little manipulative, usually using her talents to get snacks and other treats even though she doesn't really need to eat. She is serious about fulfilling her promise to the Reaper, but she can't help making a big production out of it. She'll always pull off a wheelie while hand-standing on the motorcycle when chasing one of the Ghost Hogs down the highway. Overall, she's a determined little runt, but can't help being the star of the show. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 7-A with her soul shield. Name: Layla Li Origin: OC Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed and strength, acrobatics, enhanced flexibility, shield user. Attack Potency: Wall level physically. (Can crash through brick walls on her motorcycle.) Mountain level with her soul shield. (Sliced a mountain sized meteor to pieces mere moments before it crashed into Earth. Speed: Peak Human movement speed with Subsonic reaction timing. (In her world, ghosts aren't invisible. Their particles just constantly rearrange and move around at speeds the normal human eye can't track. Layla on the other hand is able to see these particles moving and keep an eye on them.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually lifts motorcycles over her head.) Striking Strength: Class KJ physically, Class EJ with her soul shield. Durability: Wall level (Survived being hit by a motorcycle, though she ended up falling and drowning moments later.) Mountain level with her soul shield. Stamina: Limitless, Her body is already lifeless. It's possessed and controlled by her soul, meaning she doesn't need any food, drinks, or sleep to move. Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with her soul shield. Standard Equipment: *Soul shield - A thin disc-like weapon that contains the soul of the user. Rather than the shield itself protecting or dealing damage, it's the light illuminating from it that determines the weapons strength. This light represents the power of the users soul, and as the soul and user weaken, so does the shield. It dematerializes and returns to her body after 30 seconds of being separated so that way she can never lose it. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She relies on ending fights quickly. As she loses stamina or takes damage, her soul and body weaken. If the light surrounding her shield goes out, her body becomes lifeless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Feats *Managed to jump the Grand Canyon on her motorcycle. *Destroyed a mountain sized ghost meteor that was headed for Earth. *Survived getting hit by a motorcycle. (Even though she ended up drowning moments later.) *Can maneuver her motorcycle in a way that lets her ride up walls and on ceilings. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7